Yarho's YGO:: The Saga
by Yarho
Summary: New ch- A peaceful morning at Domino High goes incredibly wrong for it's newest edition. Which begs the question, is Yarho crazy, or haunted? OC
1. Episode 1 New Arrival

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any YGO characters. All fan characters in this fic, however, belong to me.

AUTHOURS NOTE: This is a VERY old fic that I tailored an' edited rather sloppily. _WARNING_, there are OCs in this fic. I have since stopped making series based OCs since it's pretty tacky business, but this story has been taking up hard-drive space for yearss so I thought I would share it with you. Might continue this, depending on my mood. **READ AND _REVIEW_, even (****especially****) if you hate it**. Just to be forewarned, there are a ton of mistakes in the first paragraph, bear with me =3=;;

Oh! And there is some Tea/Anzu bashing as well 3

Yarho's Yu-Gi-Oh! (in lack of a better name...)

**Episode 1: New Arrival**

A blue haired girl walked out of Domino City's Airport her bangs covered her face. She held it away from her green eyes looking around, The wind whipped her hair from side to side, she wore a white shirt with a red tie and a green plaid skirt a black backpack with fake angel wings attached onto clutched in one hand and a brown suit case in the other. Alongside her stood a man with black, blue, and white hair dragging along a hefty looking duffel bag and two roll around carriers. The girl sighed "Nii, are you sure you don't want me to carry one of those for you? They look kinda heavy". He glanced at her "You think I can't handle two measly lugagges?". Yarho sweat dropped "Of course not! I wanted to know if you wanted me to carry one of those bags. It looks kind of bad that you're the only one lugging around that load". He turned his head and didn't answer. Yarho could've sworn she caught him roll his eyes heavenward before he turned away. "_Fine, see if I care when the jet lag gets you_" she thought to herself. Without warning, he tossed a bag towards her. Her arms flailed momentarily in reflex as she caught it, but the weight of the bag and surprise from the sudden throw caused her to lose her footing. She fell back onto her rear with a shrill squeak. A few people walking out of the airport starred at them whispering. "Takrushi are you crazy?! At least tell me when you do that!" she snapped her face red from the spectacle Takrushi's actions had caused. He smirked "Hey you were practically begging to carry one". Yarho fumed "If you weren't my older brother you would be DEAD by now!". Takrushi ignored the threat and called over a Taxi; Yarho pulled herself up less than graciously before haphazardly tossing her bags into the trunk.

**Yugi**

A blond, black, and red haired boy wearing a golden triangle around his neck sprinted from upstairs bedroom to his kitchen. "Grandpa! Why didn't you wake me! Now I am going to be late!!!". Solomon Muto looked towards his grandson -a spitting image of him in his younger days. "Well I tired to Yugi, but you threw the alarm clock at me." Yugi grabbed a plain slab of toast from the toaster stuffing it into his mouth he blinked "Oh phat epuans the quac on tha fwohw!". His grandpa glared, "Don't talk with your mouth full!". Downing a glass of orange juice, Yugi swallowed "I said _Oh that explains why the clock was on the floor!_" Grandpa chuckled "You should better hurry you will be late for school again". "It'll be okay, I still have plenty of time. I could even play a few rounds of duel monsters if I wanted," Yugi laughed as he popped the last bite of toast into his mouth kicking off his house slippers as he quickly tying on his shoes in place of them. "Bye Gramps!" he called out grabbing his back pack as he dashed out the door. A taller blond haired boy was waiting outside for him. "Hey Yug!" he greeted the smaller boy by his pet name giving him a friendly salute. Yugi walked up to him and smiled "Hey Joey, where is Tea and Tristan?" Joey shrugged "Don't know, I thought I heard them say they were going to check out that Old Tomokaichi Manor.". Yugi shivered "Isn't that the place everyone says is haunted?". His best friend shrugged, "I guess so," then after gauging his friend's reaction he grinned widely, "wanna check it out?". Yugi's voice stammered "I don't-". "Great! Let's go!" Joey cut him off grabbing Yugi's arm as they ran towards the general direction of the Manor.

It took a few blocks for them to get there. The place was as Western styled mansion, complete with an oversized front lawn and endless driveway. The gate was carelessly left open allowing the two boys to sneak in without looking too much like thieves. Yugi stopped behind one of the overgrown pieces of shrubbery close to the entrance to catch his breath. "Joey, Tea and Tristan aren't here. Lets just get to class." he muttered fanning himself with the collar of his shirt. Just then, he caught sight of a brown haired girl and boy where sitting behind a tree close the the manor's east wall. The two brunettes spot Yugi and Joey, the girl waving them over "Yugi! Joey! Get over here!" she whispered loudly. The two scurried over stealthily. Joey spoke up at full volume "Why are you whispe--!! Mmppff!". Tristan cut off his words covering his friend's mouth. "Be quiet or you'll blow our cover," he hissed. Yugi whispered "What cover? This is an abandoned mansion...". Tea shook her head pointing to the picture window ahead of them. "Maybe not, we heard a crash, and Tristan thinks he saw a ghost". "Well it was! It had white hair and blood shot eyes!" he sputtered quickly in his own defense. Yugi sweat dropped "You might have been imagining it". Tristan opened his mouth to redeem himself but a flicker of movement from the house in question caused the words to catch in his throat. Colour faded from his face as he stuttered pointing towards the window with a shaking hand. "G- g--!" he managed to choke out. Tea gave him a look before casually glancing towards the house, "Cut it out you idiot, none is falling for--". Just then a figure was standing at the window. White bangs casting a shadow over souless, blood-shot gray eyes. In it's pale hand it clutched a gleaming 12-inch knife. Little by little, the figure shifted towards them. Tea let out a scream bolting from the hiding spot, the equally terrified boys trailing close behind.

Takrushi

Takrushi scowled as he looked out the window of the kitchen on the eastern most side of his parent's mansion. His eyes burned a fierce irritated red from cutting onions and lack of sleep from the night before. Since childhood he has had exceptionally sensitive eyes, the fact he was cutting onions now will likely bother him for the rest of the morning. "Funny, I thought I heard something outside" he muttered to himself squinting some as he strained too see through watery eyes. He only just made out four blurry figures escaping out from behind the large plum tree that grew outside. "Dumb kids, always trespassing. I swear I leave the gate open for a change and they see it as an open invitation to trample all over the lawn!" he scoffed spinning the knife absentmindedly in his hand a few times before forcefully bringing it down cleanly slicing the crust off Yarho's sandwich (which he had prepared earlier that day). Today was to be her first day at Domino High. They had only just starting unpacking things, Takrushi had suggested she should rest and start school next week, but she kept pressing the issue until he finally gave in to her whim. "Besides," she said, "I have a feeling something good will happen this week". Sighing he put his younger sister's lunch into a paper bag before walking out into the main entrance stuffing it into her awaiting book bag. "If you don't hurry you'll miss your first class!" he called out leaning on the banister holding out her bag in one hand and a mug of freshly brewed coffee mug in the other taking a long sip. "Coming!" she called out brushing her hair vigorously as she ran down the stairs. "Did you--?" she began taking her bag from her brother. "Yes, I prepared your lunch. Peanut Butter Sandwich, second pocket on the right" he interrupted. "Thanks" she said, hastily shoving her feet into her sneakers. She hadn't tied them in years, they were reasonable sneakers; the laces never came undone and her feet never grew any bigger all she had to do was slip her feet into them and she was good to go. "I'll go get the car started" Takrushi stated before going to the garage.

**Yarho**

Yarho stepped in front of the grand mirror near the living room entrance. Maybe keeping her hair down the first day wouldn't be such a good idea, she judged grabbing a nearby brush quickly running it through her long blue hair expertly tying it up in a high ponytail with her other hand. She gave her self a once over, pilling her long ponytail over her shoulder, straightening her skirt and fixing her collar. Satisfied, she hurried out the door to the car where Takrushi was already waiting hopping into the passengers seat. "Buckle up" he reminded. She complied pulling the safety mechanism clipping the metal bit where it was supposed to go securing her in place. As she did this, Takrushi noticed a golden gleam on her wrist and immediately recognized the bracelet she had on. "I thought you left that with mom and dad!" he mentioned roughly seizing her arm. She looked at him surprised at the sudden rise of his voice pulling her arm out of his grasp, "It's mine why would I leave it with mom and dad?" she protested fingering the eye-shaped design on the chunky piece of jewelry. "You are not going to school with that bracelet!" he warned. "Yes I am! What's gotten in to you? It's just a bracelet!" Yarho yelled back. "Hand it over!" he demanded holding out his hand. "Forget it!" she shouted slapping his hand away, "I'm walking to school jerk". Yarho got out of the car slamming the door behind her walking briskly down the driveway. Takrushi drove alongside her then rolled down the car window, "Don't you ever call your older brother a jerk. Now give the thing to me and get in the stupid car!". "**No. **_**Screw.**__**OFF!**_" she shouted before moving into a mad sprint down the driveway. Little did she know the force of her voice sent a pulse through the air. A terrible crushing sound of metal could be heard before the car's power wavered, finally dying off entirely. "What the hell?" Takrushi cursed trying to start the car up again but the engine remained silent. He got out to check under the cars hood to find the car's battery and various other parts were crushed. It cars innards looked as if they had been trod upon by an elephant. Takrushi sighed heavily glancing worriedly down the driveway but his hot headed sibling was already out of sight.

"It's starting…" he murmured.

Yarho could feel heat rise to her face as she cursed under her breath kicking a pop can clear across the sidewalk. She was so angry at Takrushi that she completely forgot she was going to be late for school. Why was he being such an ass? It was a bracelet. It wasn't slutty in the least, what did it matter to him what accessories she chose to wear to school?! She's noticed he's been quietly fuming that her parents had given her this antiquity instead of him. Yarho has never pinned him to be a guy who wore 'girly' jewelry, but he was so adamant in wanting to separate her from the bracelete. '_Screw him_,' she thought, her face still red, '_he's not getting it. Ever_'."_**Someone looks like they're PMSing…**_" an unknown voice spoke up. The condecending voice surprised her, but she was in no mood to take crap from random people who don't know when to mind their own buisiness. "Oh shut up!" Yarho snapped turning around towards the voice to find none there. Confusion muddled her anger as she looked around for the owner of the voice. "_**Oh so now she can hear me, great, just when I was starting to enjoy this no see, no hear role of mine**_" the voice sounded sarcastic. The voice was distinctly feminine and the tone was really eating away at Yarho's last nerve. "Where ever you are come out!" she growled. No answer. "WELL?!" she shouted attracting a lot of unwanted attention from people passing by. Noticing that she was making a complete fool of herself her face flushed bright red. After taking another glance behind her diverted her eyes to the sidewalk storming full-speed out of there.

**Yugi**

Yugi was sitting in his desk when the bell rang for 2nd period, gathering his things he went to the next class, Biology. He never really liked Biology; he was never really good at it-- or any school subject for that matter. Although school proved a struggle for him, he wasn't totally without merit. Yugi had always been good at games, videogames, puzzles, and the like. They held his attention like nothing else. Too bad schooling wasn't in a game format, he would totally win-- ace every subject. Sighing he dropped his daydream as he got to his locker and twirled the combination on the lock. "Hey Yugi!" a sugary sweet voice called out from behind him. Turning around he smiled to see that it was Tea, "Hi Tea" he replied. He and Tea were in the same Biology class. "I hear that Mr. Yama is going to give us a project" she said brushing absently brushing some white flecks out of her hair. "Another one?" Yugi groaned, "That's the 2nd project I'll have to do this week". "What you didn't finish your History assignment yet?" Tea asked. "No, American History never sticks with me" he replied sullenly. Tea laughed lightheartedly, "We better hurry or Mr. Yama's going to mark us late". Yugi nodded and they made their way to class. As luck would have it, the pair were on time and Biology commenced as usual.

In the middle of class the lesson was interrupted by a knock on the door. A girl with long blue hair peeked in, her face light pink with embarrassment. As she made her way to the teacher's desk all eyes, including Yugi's, were trained on her. She whispered something to the teacher, who's brow furrowed emphasising his unamused expression. "That is still no excuse for being late Ms. Otachi," he reprimanded not bothering to whisper. Mr. Yama got up from his seat and cleared his throat noisily, "Class pens down for a moment, we have a new student". Reluctantly the girl stepped up in front of the now strangely attentive science class bowing her head respectfully. "Hello, I'm Yarho Otachi," she introduced raising her head, a nervous smile on her face as she continued. "I was born and raised here until I was seven before I moved to Egypt. My Japanese is a little rusty so please don't hesitate to correct me" she laughed uneasily. Murmurs passed between the students as a hand went up, "Tsubasa, this is not a question answer session whatever it is you want to ask can wait until after class" Mr. Yama stated firmly. "But its just a small question sir," Jenn Tsubasa, a short haired student pleaded. He was silent for a moment before nodding. "Fine go ahead," he permitted. "So you lived in Egypt right? So you can speak Arabic?" Jenn asked Yarho with the utmost curiosity in her voice. Yarho nodded, "Yes I can, but at first I was really bad at it. It was hard but I'm proud to say I'm fluent in three languages". More excited murmurs as a few more hands went up as students questioned the new student. Fed up with the unorganized direction his class had haphazardly fallen into Mr. Yama spoke up. "Alright class that's enough, you will all have time to ask all your itching questions during lunch. Now Yarho please take a seat behind Jenn, and everyone please turn to page 140 in your text books". While everyone took out their books, Yugi was still mesmerized by the new girl. He didn't know why but he couldn't take his eyes off her. '_There's something familiar about her.._' he thought, his eyes still fixed on the girl as though an answer might come up by under his intense scrutiny. But none ever came. She was already seated and one of the other students handed her a textbook, when she turned to her left and spotted Yugi staring. Before she turned to face him Yugi had quickly opened his textbook and buried his now red face in it.

**Yarho**

It was finally lunchtime, she was starving for she hadn't had any breakfast that morning. But before that she had to find her locker so she wouldn't have to carry her bag around all day. After a lot of wandering she finally found locker 156. With help from a piece of notepaper with her combination on it, she opened the old metal door and put her bag inside. Taking out her wallet and her paper bagged lunch, she shut the door and made a beeline to the cafeteria. When she got there she bought a soda (Takrushi forgot to pack her something to drink) and a packet containing 2 oatmeal cookies. As she waiting in line to pay she wondered about the kid in her Biology class who was staring at her. Yarho never got a clear look at his face but there was something about his hair she recognized. "Maybe because it looks a lot like Takrushi's hair, besides the colour…" she thought aloud. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around she recognized the offender as the girl from her Biology class. "Hey! I'm Jenn from your Biology class remember me?" she piped cheerfully. "Yes I remember," Yarho said with a smile, '_She seems nice_' she thought. "So what'r ya getting?" Jenn asked striking up a conversation. "Just a soda and cookies" Yarho answered holding up the contents in her hand. "Better check the expiry date on those cookies, they're Oatmeal right?" Jenn said plucking the packet of cookies out of her hands. "Ya, they are Oatmeal, there wasn't any chocolate chip left" Yarho replied. "God, you're lucky I caught you, these have been expired since last month" she said in disgust showing Yarho before tossing them back into their place beside the raisin cookies. "It's not safe buying cookies from this cafeteria, all of 'em are bound to give you a stomachache. You're better off making 'em yourself" she pointed out as she and Yarho paid for their stuff.

"So how'd you like the school?" Jenn asked opening her bag of chips as they walked out of the cafeteria. "It's a nice, I like it. There's actual grass on the ground" Yarho joked. Jenn laughed a bit, "Yeah there is, so how's Egypt like? Did you live in a pyramid?". Yarho snorted a bit and covered her mouth laughing, it took her a while to stop when she did she replied, "Heh, no no, none lives in a pyramid. Most people live in apartments like here. But we had a house just on the outskirts of Cairo". "And," Yarho continued, "there isn't as much sand as people think, but we used to have sandstorms once in a while. But it's rare that I ever get the chance to see grass in the city, you know, with all the buildings". Jenn nodded, spitting some juice from her juice box, "Cool, I wish I could visit Egypt. So what classes do you have after lunch?". "English and Phys. Ed," Yarho recalled. "Really? Me too! Who's your English teacher?" Jenn questioned excitedly. "I don't remember the name, A Mr. Tsu-something," Yarho said. "Mr. Tsubasa you mean? Ha ha me too! He's my dad" Jenn grinned. Yarho was wide-eyed, "They let father and daughter in the same class?". Jenn nodded, "Yeah, I know most kids would be embarrassed or something to have their dad teaching at their school but I don't mind. He's a fun old geezer". "You know it's nice to have a friend in your class, makes life a bit easier" Jenn said turning to Yarho. After hearing that Yarho couldn't help but smile, "Yeah it is".

**Yugi**

It was loud inside the cafeteria where Yugi and his friends were eating lunch. Everyone was dueling around them including Joey and Tristan, but strangely enough Yugi wasn't in the mood. "Great I lost again!" Joey groaned in frustration seating himself beside Yugi. "So Yugi you up for a duel?" Joey inquired nudging his friend. "Not today Joey" Yugi said taking a bite out of his lunch. "Are you okay Yug? You never pass up a chance to duel" Joey asked. "He's probably just worried about all the projects he has due, right?" Tea said. "Not really," Yugi muttered, "I just I have something on my mind". "Like what?" Tristan chimed in, "we're all ears". Yugi's eyes wandered from friend to friend before he let out an exasperated sigh, "Well it's this girl in Biology..". "Ah! We should've known it was a girl" Tristan snickered along with Joey. "It's not like that!" Yugi protested his face slightly flushed. "Oh? Then what is it like?" Tea asked resting her face casually on her hand. Yugi's face couldn't have been redder, he didn't want to have to explain –_especially_ to Tea.

"It's just," he began, "it's just that I feel like I _know _her". "Maybe you've seen her around the city some place, like the arcade or something," Joey offered. "That couldn't be possible, she has just got back from Egypt from living there since she was seven" Yugi pointed out. "EGYPT?! She's Egyptian!" Joey and Tristan said at once. "No duh guys," Tea eyed them, "we don't go around saying you to live in Japan and you're Japanese". "No but I mean, how can she speak Japanese?" Joey asked still unable to grip the fact someone who's not Japanese goes to their school. "Like Yugi said, she moved to Egypt when she was seven. Before that she lived here, she's Japanese by birth and by blood" Tea explained. "It could be possible that you knew her before she left for Egypt," Tristan suggested. "I'm not exactly sure if I know her Tristan, I just _feel_ like I do," Yugi sighed again taking the last bite of his lunch. "You'll figure it out eventually buddy," Joey said comfortingly giving Yugi a pat on the back. "Yeah, maybe you're just feeling low because you _want _to know her," Tristan teased. Yugi turned red, "Shut up!" he yelled before glancing at Tea to see how she reacted, but she just laughed.

_BRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!_

"There goes the bell, see ya guys lata!" Joey said taking off. "Yeah let's meet at the gate after school," Tristan added before running off to class as well with Tea not to far behind. "Alright bye!" Yugi called out as they left. '_Why do I have a feeling that this new girl has something to do with me,_' he thought, '_and why do I feel that something big's going to happen_…'. Absentmindedly he tugged on the chain of his millennium puzzle

**Yarho**

"Finally the first day of school is over!" Yarho said to herself pumping her arm triumphantly into the air as she stood outside the school. "Too bad I have so much homework, I was planning to unpack some more things" she sighed running her fingers through her hair, her bracelet glittering prettily in the sunlight as she did. As she made her way to the school gates she noticed small groups of people at picnic tables playing with Duel Monster Cards. _'So I guess Duel Monsters are popular here too, not that it's a surprise though, it __was__ made in Japan_' she thought. She walked closer to one of the groups with 2 girls dueling. It was nice to see that girls were starting to pick up dueling, considering that these types of things were usually male-dominated. One of the girls at the table she recognized from Biology and Gym. The girl had fair short brown hair, it was more of a boy cut but it wasn't so much coconut shaped as it would be for any other person with the same hair style. Her name was Tea, at least that's what she heard from the 3 guys cheering her on. The other two guys she didn't recognize but the boy with similar hair to Takrushi she knew as Yugi. He seemed too engrossed in the duel to notice that she was there.

From where she was standing she could see his face. He had large violet eyes and his facial features resembled that of a child rather than a teenage boy. He looked so familiar to her she really didn't know why, she blinked a few times as if it would jog her memory but nothing of the sort happened. 'That's probably why he was staring at me during Biology, he probably recognized me. '_But I don't know who he is…_' she thought. "I won!" the brown haired girl said with a smile of satisfaction on her face. "Way to go Tea! I told you practice makes perfect" Yugi said giving Tea such bright a smile that Yarho twitched mildly disturbed. Tea nodded to Yugi, "Yea, I want to go again, hey Cami want a go?". "Sorry forgot my cards at home" the girl apologized. "Too bad," Tea said with disappointment and a hint of mockery in her voice, "Anyone else want to duel?". When no answer came Tea's eyes shifted to Yarho as if she sensed something. "Hey new girl, want to have a go? Have you played Duel Monsters before?". Yarho blinked looking around to see if Tea was talking to her, "Yes you!" Tea said with a sweat-drop. "If you don't have a deck you can borrow mine's, Yug can explain the rules. He's a whiz at this game" a blonde haired boy offered. At the mention of _new girl,_ Yarho could already feel Yugi's eyes on her again but she couldn't shake them off. Her face was light pink when she spoke up, "That won't be necessary, I have my own deck". "Then have a seat," Tea offered sweetly, but Yarho could sense the venom dripping from her words. "Alright," Yarho said taking a seat, "why don't we each start at 8000 LP?". "Sure it won't matter, the duel will be over in a few minutes, I've breezed through 3 duels already, I'm on a winning streak and I intent to keep it that way". Yarho smirked, "Don't be fast to underestimate me, Tea, that's your name right?" she questioned. "That's right. Come on, let's duel" Tea demanded. "Aren't we going to decide who goes first?" Yarho asked. "I'll let you go, I'm feeling nice today," Tea replied.

'_You won't feel so nice after you're beat, no one underestimates me,_' Yarho thought with a smile. She started by simply placing a card face-down in defensive mode, "I end my turn". "Alright," Tea said drawing a card and looking over her hand. "I summon Enchanting Mermaid (ATK- 1200 DEF- 900) and attack your face down card". "Not a smart move Tea," Yarho said flipping over the card, "You've just hit my Spirit of the Harp (ATK- 1200 DEF-2000) that's a -800 off your LPs". "So? I'm done, your turn" Tea said looking up from her hand. After drawing a card Yarho didn't bother to look at her hand, "I sacrifice my SotH to summon Summon Skull (AT-2500 DE- ) to the field. SS attack EM!". Yugi watched intently as the duel commenced. It was a shock to him that the new girl even knew what Duel Monster Cards were, but for her to summon a strong monster so soon in the duel it was obvious to him that she was much more skilled than Tea. It was now Tea's turn, she made no comment as she examined her hand and then placed a card in defensive mode, "I end my turn" she said finally. Now Yarho's turn, she summoned the Great White (ATK- 1600) card and attacked Tea's face-down card which was Tenderness. '_This girl's deck is only full of cute cards, hardly any magic or trap cards to be seen_' Yarho thought. "Summon Skull will attack directly leaving you with 900 LP". Tea drew a card and looked desperately at her hand before placing a card on the field in the face-down position, "…I end my turn" she murmured. Yarho placed a magic card on the field "I activate Raigeki and that wipes out all the monsters on your side of the field. And to finish you off Summon Skull will attack bringing you down to 0 LP".

"No way Tea! She mopped the floor with you and it hasn't even been 10 minutes!" the blonde exclaimed. Tea was too miffed to snap back quickly gathering her cards –and her pride. "Good game," Yarho complimented after collecting her own cards. "You need some work on balancing your deck though. It's only my opinion but you should try more magic and trap cards, you know, keep your opponent on their toes". Tea glared, "It's none of your business telling me how I should or should not duel". '_Oops, I hit a nerve_' Yarho thought retracting her outstretched hand. "Like I said, it's only my opinion, maybe we can have a rematch sometime" she offered. "Like hell I would!" Tea huffed getting up, "come on you guys". When they left Yugi took one curious glance back at Yarho and left. As soon as they were gone some people came up and praised her. Yarho blushed from all the unwanted attention until Jenn pulled her away, "Wow looks like you caused a buzz, what did I miss?". "I just beat Tea in a duel that's all," Yarho explained. "Finally!" Jenn cheered, "It's about time someone kicked her off her high horse. Lately she's been winning a lot of duels with the much weaker duelists, you know beginners and such". "She's so big headed she won't admit she's a backbiter, she only challenges the weak ones and avoids the good duelists like a plague." Jenn laughed, "She's really horrible at dueling. Ha ha that girl is really something". Yarho laughed along with her, "It seems so". Jenn turned the conversation back to Yarho, "No one has shown you around the school right? Come by early tomorrow and I'll give you a detailed run through". "Sounds good, at least tomorrow I won't be as hopelessly lost" Yarho mentioned with a smile. "Exactly, well be seeing ya!" Jenn said with a wave before running out the school gates.

**Yugi**

That night when Yugi got home he couldn't concentrate on his homework. Instead he lay down on his bed thinking. He couldn't get the duel out of his mind, he had seen many duels before but he sensed something from Yarho but he was unable to make it out. "It looked like she wasn't even trying" Yugi cited to himself, "Tea wasn't even close to beating her". '_**Looks like you have something on your mind**_' said the figure leaning against the wall, '_**it's the blue haired girl right?**_'. "Don't you start Yami!" Yugi declared sitting up straight. '_**I wasn't going to say anything, why would you think I'd say something like that?**_' the voice asked. "Tea and the guys have been saying the same things!". '_**Then how do you know I was going to say that?**_' Yami inquired. "..Ah, I… Hmm" Yugi fumbled trying to form a sentence. "Just be quiet" he grumbled flopping back down on his bed. '_**I can understand why you'd think so, she is quite pretty**_' the figure teased. "Yami!" Yugi yelled tossing a pillow at his direction before sitting up, his face red. '_**I'll stop, I'll stop,**_' he chuckled, '_**but she did handle herself very well in that duel**_'. "Yeah she did, she's probably much better than she's letting on" Yugi added crossing his legs, "but just how much better."

**Yarho**

Yarho sat in her room at her desk which was much smaller than it had been when she was seven. It was so uncomfortable she put her homework aside, "I'll finish up after dinner" she decided out loud. Instead she absentmindedly looked through the drawers, "I'll have to get a new desk" she noted. Yarho pulled out a few drawings and old school work looking through them. As a child she had a wild imagination, everything had to be connected to magic she figured -trees, magic; glitter; magic dust; homework, black magic. It wasn't till she grew up that she realized that magic didn't truly exist. '_Too bad,_' she deduced, '_everyone is destined to grow up boring_'. It took her a half hour to get to the bottom of the last drawer, her 'magic' drawer she used to call it, she'd put all her favorite things in that drawer. "Yarho! Dinner!" Takrushi called from downstairs. "I'm commiiinnngg~ Just a minnnuutttee~" Yarho shouted back. She turned back to the drawer and just when she was going to put everything back in she noticed something. There was something sticking out from under the wood at the bottom of the drawer. When she pulled it, she realized it was a piece of ribbon that was attached to the under part of the wood. "That's weird," she muttered pulling again and the wood began to give way. Carefully removing it she noticed there was a small secret compartment to the drawer. Her face lit up in delight, she had forgotten the secret compartment entirely. She lifted the fake bottom revealing a few items inside: a few photos and a sandbox shovel, and on top of all the photos was one that was ripped in half. On the back where faded letters reading, "Forever" and that's all it said. When she flipped it over she was shocked at what she found. The photo pictured a child playing in a sandbox, and that child was, "Yugi..." she whispered. "No wonder I recognize him, I _knew_ him but why can't I remember". "Dammit Yarho I said dinner is ready!!" Takrushi yelled impatiently. "Alright!" she called back taking one last look at the picture before running back downstairs.

**Authors note:** Aw finally the first episode is done, this episode was fun to do, and easy considering I had a whole bunch of rough drafts. Hopefully I get to the 2nd 3rd 4th and so on episodes without killing the project again. I started again because I figured I owed it to myself and to the other characters in the story. But of course the actual episodes of Yu-gi-oh are no longer as fresh in my mind as they used to be. No mistakes in the story clashing so far but I predict there will be many to come. As for spelling and grammar mistakes don't hesitate to bug me about them. I'm not perfect so I need a nudge every so often. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Please e-mail me:

My website: /liquidpixels


	2. Episode 2 Intruder

**Episode Two- Part A- Intruder**

Yarho

Yarho glanced at her watch as she stood in front of the school gates. She had gotten there early because Jenn promised to give her a tour of the school that morning. It had to have been at least fifteen minutes since she got there an still the boisterous red-head had yet to show herself. All the waiting- and at this early in the morning- was starting to get to pick at the light hearted mood she had initially woke up with. Still the blue haired girl waited, internally announcing to herself that she would wait another five minutes. Just in case.

The long hand indicated it was now twenty minutes passed the proposed meeting time and still no Jenn. Yarho huffed just about ready to explore the school herself when she heard the sound of feet against the pavement not too far off. "Hey Yarho!" a voice called from across the street, she looked over catching the tell-tale glimpse of the orange haired girl running up the hill waving at her. J-walking shamelessly down the empty street she stopped beside Yarho.

"Morning~" Jenn greeted a smile on her face.

"What took you so long? I thought you forgot or overslept," Yarho frowned not bothering to return the greeting.

"Ha ha… I kind of did," she admitted laughing guiltily, "I kept pressing the snooze button on my alarm clock".

Yarho simply stared back, her considerably furrowed brow indicating that she was not finding the humor in the situation.

"Aw come on! Lighten up, I'm here aren't I?" Jenn pointed out, "when I make a promise I always follow through. Now come on, we don't have much time so let's go, go, go, GO!" She forcefully grabbed the other girl as they ran into the school.

The two made conversation as they rounded the empty halls. Throughout the tour, Jenn acted as part guide and part entertainer imitating teachers and other students as she spouted interesting tid-bits and helpful hints on how to survive the conundrum that was Domino High. Yarho's foul mood quickly dissipated through laughter from her new-found friend's often outlandish observances. The tour neared its end when they finally made their way to the juniors section.

"Here we are, class 10-B, my classroom" Jenn stated grinning making a big show of sliding open the door. As the red-head stepped into the classroom her face lit up in surprise seeing that there was someone already inside. "Oh it's Ryou," she exclaimed, "you're here early".

Yarho meekly walked in after her curiously peeking over the girl's shoulder to see who she was talking to. Sitting in one of the back desks was a boy. He looked about their age (which was to be expected, he was in a tenth grade classroom) his figure was rather slight. His silvery white hair had an interesting chunky body to it and was almost up to his shoulders in length. The boy in question averted his eyes from the textbook that lay before him to look at the two girls.

"It is pretty early isn't it?" he repeated beaming at his classmate. Yarho felt her breath catch in her throat for a moment from the small gesture. He had sweetest smile she had ever seen—well- ever! "I forgot to study for the Math test so I'm trying to go over the things I don't understand" he finished laughing nervously.

In spite of herself, Yarho blushed when his gaze floated from Jenn to her. Her eyes darted to the floor as she fervently tried to feign interest in the much abused linoleum. Summoning every ounce of her being she willed her body not to flinch or fidget as he looked her over.

"Who's your friend Jenn?" he questioned still smiling pleasantly as he stood up making his way over to them.

Placing both hands on her hips Jenn cocked her head in the direction of her blue haired companion. Yarho took this as a signal to introduce herself. Still looking down she bowed rigidly, "Eh, I—I'm Yarho Otachi, class 10-A. It's a pleasure to meet you Ryou-san".

Yarho looked up at Jenn who suddenly burst out in laughter, "You idiot! He's the same age as us you don't have to bow so deeply! Ryou's none special!"

Yarho felt her face turn from pink to beet red from annoyance, "You know I'm not used to the customs here yet! How was I supposed to know.." she stammered straightening herself as she attempted to stare daggers through her friend's smug face. "He he! Sorry, sorry, I'll shut up," Jenn giggled.

"Oh so you're a foreigner?" Ryou cut in.

"Well, kind of. I was born here, I've just been living in Egypt for so long I'm kind of fuzzy on a few things," Yarho explained.

"Ah I see!" he laughed in amusement, "I'm not from here myself, I'm here as an exchange student from England. It's nice to know someone who in the same shoes-- kind of". The grinning boy stuck his hand out in a friendly gesture.

"Likewise," Yarho smiled back, shaking it.

She unclasped her hand moving to pull it back to her side but Ryou still held on firmly. "Um… Ryou…?" Yarho murmured trying to tug her hand away gently. When she looked up at him she realized his gaze was transfixed on something. She followed his gaze to the golden bracelet on her wrist. From her vantage point his eyes were covered by his bangs, but she did not miss the almost sinister smirk plastered on his lips. Terror chills danced down her spine, Ryou's near-angelic grin now only seeming like a distance memory. Unexplainable panic surged through her as his grip on her hand tightened. Her emerald eyes flickered to his chest as a golden glow emitted from a strange article that hung around his neck. Everything seemed to stop around them, the room was beginning to warp; she could've sworn the ticking from the classroom clock had halted too. She wanted to yell for him to let go but the cry died in her throat. She never felt this scared before.

'_**YARHO LET GO OF HIM NOW!**_' an urgent female voice seemed to echo from her mind. Her body reacted on the command readily obeying the voice. Yarho stepped back forcibly wrenching her hand free from the Brit's grip. A spark of electricity emitted from the frightened girl's bracelet. Ryou's smirk faltered for a moment as jerking his own hand to his chest in surprise, the tendril of electricity having given him a jolt in warning. The clock began ticking again as the moment dispersed with Jenn gaping at the two and Ryou looking a little more than shocked.

'_What.. What just happened?_' Yarho thought as she cradled her hand against her chest.

"Yarho..?" Jenn spoke up. She snapped out of her trance tearing her eyes from Ryou to see her friend. Jenn looked confused, lost, and slightly disturbed, as if it was Yarho who had done something uncomfortable. 'Did Jenn not see that?'. Her mind was so incapacitated by the moment that passed between Ryou and herself that she could not formulate coherent thoughts, much less find words.

"**Ah, sorry!**" she heard someone speak up.

Yarho's mind spun wildly when she recognized the voice was her own. But how? She didn't issue that command to her brain—

"**That was some static shock huh?**" she laughed. The peal of laughter haunting her eardrums.

That was her voice. Again.

Yarho hoped the horror coursing through her system didn't reach her face. Thankfully it didn't seem to when she saw Jenn reply with something between a snicker and a scoff, "Geez, you are such a weirdo".

The first bell rang at the exact moment class 10-B's representative walked in, "Ryou-san, Jenn-chan why are you in here? Homeroom is going to be in the music room today, did you forget a repairman is coming in to fix the windows?".

"No wonder none's here yet," Jenn groaned. "Bye Yarho! I'll see you at lunch. Can you get to your class by yourself?".

The blue haired girl nodded rigidly, secretly relieved to find in that moment she had regained control of her body. Jenn left abruptly with Ryou following behind. "I'll be seeing you around," he mentioned smiling at her like nothing happened -did something happen..?- before disappearing through the doorway.

When she was sure she was alone she steadied herself against one of the desks. Trying to make sense of what happened, hoping it was just a hallucination. She took a few moments to compose herself before leaving for homeroom.

The day passed by in a blur, and before Yarho knew it school was already over. She walked out of her last class still dazed by the strange occurrence that morning. It took all her focus to push it into the back of her mind. Needless to say that it meant that she couldn't concentrate on any of her classes that day. She allowed a heavy sigh to escape; all this worrying has put her in a fowler mood than when she was waiting for Jenn that morning.

Shutting the front door of the house firmly, she called out a loud, "I'm home!". Her voice reverberated through the foyer. She waited a moment for a reply then tried again, "Hello? Takrushi you home?" she exclaimed louder incase he didn't hear her. No answer.

Turning to lock the door to find a Post-It note stuck to the back of it. It read: "Went out to pick up some furniture for the house. I'll be back 9-ish, food is in the fridge. Don't burn the house down" with her brother's name scrawled in delicate script at the bottom.

A surge of unease washed over her as she unconsciously crumpled the note in her hand. The last thing she wanted to be right now was to be left alone. Despite the constant bickering between her and her brother she trusted him to no end and had asked him for advice on many occasions when she felt troubled. She wanted to ask him about what happened today too. But maybe it was a good thing he wasn't home. She had no clue how to bring up the topic. How do you bring something so awkward up in casual conversation? How would she even begin to explain it? '_Oh Takrushi~ Today at school I had this weird out of body experience when I shook someone's hand. It was like someone took over my body. IT WAS SO SCARY. How do I make that stop?_'.

Heh, no, he would think she were crazy, or not believe her; which would be worst since he would probably hold that against her until the day she died. Besides, she suspected he might still be mad at her for her outburst the day before. So she really couldn't talk to anyone about this.

Frowning she tossed her bag on the ground on her way to the kitchen. She was probably over exaggerating what happened. She only just came back to Japan, it could be that the plane ride and different time zones were messing with her mind. That had to be it. She opened the fridge rummaging through. I mean she couldn't be crazy right? She felt just fine… Or was that what crazy people told themselves…? she bit down on her lip hoping it was the former.

The day's pent-up stress was starting to make her feel hungry. No more than hungry, she was famished. She would need something bigger than a snack; reaching over the tempting piece of cake from the night before she pulled out the glass container with a sticky note on it reading 'DINNER' in bold black print. She was going to have to eat dinner now, the cake could wait for later.

Removing the lid she popped the container into the microwave and set the timer to two minutes. She was about to press the START button when her finger halted mere millimeters from it against her will. Yarho was about to vocalize her surprise when a voice reached her ears. "**I don't think that's a good idea hon... Last I heard glass and microwaves don't mix**".

Her green eyes widened as she took a sharp intake of breath. This was her voice yet again, but hearing it this time she realized a slight difference in it. Sure it sounded like her voice but it had a slight intonation, a lilt she couldn't quite put her finger on but there was no mistake about it. Yarho steeled her nerves, "…Who are you?" she managed.

It took a moment for the voice to reply, there was a small sigh then, "**I'm not too sure myself. Maybe I'm you?**".

Yarho felt her temper flare. This person was making fun of her. "Don't bullshit me! Who are you?!" she spat.

It was then she caught her reflection in the microwave window. It was her, but at the same time it wasn't. The image reflected back to her was her face, though the features seemed more womanly, the hair framing her face was the same style, still blue, but the tips were a frosty white. Most striking of the contrasts was the ageless cool grey eyes staring back at her, they were smaller than her own but they held a measured intensity that she never possessed. Then the reflection smiled, the grin lopsided pulled up more at one corner of her lips, eyes narrowing in mockery, "**I am a part of you**" it said simply.

This was the second time that day that Yarho had experienced the true sensation of fear. Her heart was beating all too fast, each intake of breath pierced her lungs growing increasingly painful in steady succession. She wanted to run, and her mind shouting the command to her legs but they denied her. The same thing that happened at school was happening again.

"You aren't," Yarho denied weakly finding that at least her voice was obeying her.

The lopsided half of the reflection's grin turned up to match the other amused by this.

"**Then should I prove it to you by taking this body?**"

Authour's Note: Eeee, this was a bit confusing to write, I hope it was understood throughout that the bold writing is Yarho, but not quite. If you remember the bold text from the first episode this is the same voice. Hopefully I managed to make the saga more interesting with this chapter. I wanted to make this longer but I was really getting tired and figured the first episode was too long. So this one has been divided in half. The voice will be explained in the next chapter :3


End file.
